1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amplifier circuit, and more particularly, to an amplifier circuit improved in linearity and frequency band.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional amplifier circuit.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional amplifier circuit includes a transistor MN1 and a resistor R1.
A source terminal of the transistor MN1 is grounded and a gate terminal of the transistor MN1 is connected to an input port of the amplifier circuit. A drain terminal of the transistor MN1 is connected to the resistor R1 and an output port of the amplifier circuit.
In the conventional amplifier circuit, linearity tends to deteriorate due to a third harmonic component that is influential when a low input voltage is applied and an intermodulation distortion (IMD) component that is additionally generated by high degree harmonic components such as fifth and seventh harmonic components when a high input voltage is applied.